


I'll Always Be Here

by Taloko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm terrible at tagging but hey at least I'm trying, Thunderstorms, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloko/pseuds/Taloko
Summary: Catra reminisces in a memory of the past.





	I'll Always Be Here

"Catra where are you?" A young Adora yelled, looking in every nook and cranny of the fright zone that she could to find her friend. Catra never showed up for training and Adora hadn't seen her friend all day. She was beginning to get worried something bad had happened. She slacked off, but even this was weird for her. 

It was storming outside. The wind was whistling harshly and the rain was pouring down in buckets. The sound of heavy raindrops and thunder could be heard echoing in the bed chambers, the current area Adora was searching.

When she walked into the barracks, the sound of thunder rumbled and growled before exploding into a loud boom. Adora winced slightly at the sound before being quickly altered by another noise. It sounded like a small yelp. Her eyes scanned the room until they settled on her bed. On top of her bed was a small shaking figure curled up in her blankets.

Her lips curved into a soft smile as she walked over to the small figure, already knowing who it was. She lightly crawled on the bed and placed a gentle hand on the shaking figure. The figure immediately whipped around and hissed, baring teeth and claws, ready to attack until she saw who it was.

Adora jumped back in reflex before she could get hit, her eyes wide as she stared at the disheveled and frightened looking Catra.

"Adora!" Catra tried force a smile and sound cheerful, but her face and voice betrayed her. Catra's eyes and face were red and puffy and tear stains decorated her soft cheeks. 

Before Adora could ask if Catra was alright, another wave of powerful thunder hit, causing Catra to yelp and jump on her friend, burying her face in the crook of Adora's neck. With no hesitation, Adora wrapped her arms around her friend in a gentle yet firm embrace. Her hand began rubbing small comforting circles on Catra's back in attempts to soothe her, taking note of her friend's trembling body. 

When the thunder subsided once again, Adora spoke.

"It's okay don't worry it's just thunder." 

Catra said nothing, instead she gripped her friend tighter, refusing to let go.

"Catra...are you afraid of the thunder?"

Catra shouted a defensive no before wincing at another small boom. "I'm not afraid of it..." She said weakly. She sniffled and looked at the ground. Her ears pressed flat against her head. Adora smiled down at her as she began stroking Catra's hair.

The loud booms and crackles continued outside. Catra couldn't help but tense and shake at the sounds. "It's going to be okay, just take deep breaths. I'm not going anywhere." Adora said softly. She gently took Catra's face in her hands, forcing Catra to make eye contact.

"You don't need to be afraid Catra, I'm right here. I'll always be here." Adora grinned. A feeling of calm swept through Catra's body. 

Adora moved her body to lean up against the wall of the bed, pulling Catra closer to her. She grabbed the blanket that had fallen around Catra's waist and wrapped them up tightly, then continued to rub small circles on Catra's back. 

The thunder was soon drowned out by Adora's soft humming. It was calming and motherly. The entire aura of the room began to change. 

When the next round of thunder began, Catra didn't tense or flinch, instead she remained still in Adora's protective embrace, her head leaning into Adora's other hand which was running gentle strokes through her hair. Her ears were no longer pressed against her head. Instead they were now perked up right.

Soft content purrs mixed with Adora's humming.

Being this close to her friend made Catra's heart flutter. It was strange. She had never felt this way around anyone else. Even though the storm was continuing outside, Catra didn't notice it anymore. It was almost as if she had been taken to another place. A place that only the two of them were allowed to inhabit. The stress Catra had before seemed to be disappearing and her shaky breaths from before had turned steady. 

As Catra rested against her friend she began to feel tired. The soft even rising of Adora's chest, her gentle hands, and soft humming was beginning to lull Catra to sleep. 

By the time the storm had completely ended, the two of them had already fallen asleep in a warm embrace. It was a memory that Catra would never forget. 

 

A few years later

 

Like that day, it was a heavy storm. Thunder roared and lightning crashed in the sky. This time was different. Instead of hiding under her friend's bed sheets, Catra was standing in the doorway of a small building staring up a the sky. Her body wasn't trembling. Instead she was standing upright, arms folded across her chest as she watched the rain hit the ground. The memory of that day played back in her mind. 

She had never understood the feelings of that day until now. The way her heart fluttered and pounded against her chest every time Adora smiled and looked at her. The reason her face and body felt hot every time Adora was close to her. The reason she felt so calm and safe in her best friends warm embrace, listening to her gentle hum. It was one simple word. 

Love.

Now it was different. It was still there, but love was no longer the dominant feeling in her heart anymore. Heartbreak and betrayal took over instead. It felt like someone was taking their hands and squeezing her heart tightly, sending dull pain throughout her body to remind her that Adora wasn't coming back. She felt cold. Her arms moved to tighten around her body and a small tear drop trickled down her cheek, followed by more. Empty eyes stared up at the sky.

They were supposed to be together forever. They were best friends. They were family. But now that was gone. Catra didn't have anyone else to rely on other then herself.

"You said you would always be here for me Adora. So why aren't you here now?..."

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched the new netflix reboot I couldn't help but fall in love with both these characters and this ship. It's so complex and intriguing and I can't wait to see the character development and growth that these two characters have to offer. If there is any grammar mistakes that I missed please let me know so I can fix it and if you have any constructive criticism on stuff that I should work on I would be thrilled to hear that as well. As always thank you guys so much for reading!!!


End file.
